lookoutarchivefandomcom-20200214-history
Duncar Kuz
Duncar Kuz (2 May 1288 - 15 May 1331) was a Smatian politician, military leader, and freedom fighter, best known for being the commander of the rebels during the Great Civil War within the Great Empire. He was intended to be the first Emperor of the Second Great Empire, but never lived to see it overthrown, as he was assassinated by a poison bullet. Instead, his younger twin brother Essemar Kuz became Emperor in his place. A strong man, he fought for the principles his ancestor Kuzon Jr. laid out during his legendary reign of progress and peace. History Growing up on Planet Smatt, the eldest son of Kuzemin (1251-1319), he and his younger twin brother Essemar shared an interest in their native Kuz Clan ancestry and studied the ways of their ancestors. As the big brother, Duncar was very outgoing and intelligent, graduating from a prestigious school of politics and business on Planet Taknah, and immediately entering politics. His brother did the same, though was more reserved and soft-spoken, while Duncar wanted to jump into action quickly. Serving a various positions across Planet Smatt, Duncar became a seasoned statesman and leader. He took to adventuring with groups and later by himself, to far off planets and galaxies. He led an expedition into the entirely unexplored Galaxy Maques Eu, where he encountered great monsters and great abundance of resources. He gained a position as Ambassador of Smatt, and delegated at the Great Empire Conventions. However, he noticed great corruption present in the empire, quite a tumultuous issue at the time, and resigned. He spoke out against it and the Emperor Jar Zorn, but with his words ignored, he formed a coalition and political party against Zorn's rule in 1325. He was stripped of his citizenship and benefits, leaving him to exile. His followers however stayed loyal to him, and this event only increased their frustrations with the empire. Great Civil War While in exile, Duncar spoke of visions of a new empire and reform from the past century of failed Empiric expenditures. He exposed areas of Zorn's corruption, leading the Great Empire to debate over whether or not to remove his citizenship, which ended up adding to the already-tendentious split to come. Duncar considered himself a true citizen, and was elected Commander of the Great Empire Military by his followers (the rebels). In 1327, tensions came to a head as a great civil war broke out in revolt and conflict over Emperor Zorn, who weakened and destabilized the Empire, and his illegitimacy. Duncar helped raise patriotism in his people to bring the Empire back to 'how it was and was meant to be'. Years of bloody war ensued tearing it apart, with Duncar leading the military in its major campaigns across space. Four years of raging war between both sides of the empire (nationalists and rebels) ensued and began to fall in the rebels' favor, their sense of courage (and population majority) overwhelming those in support of the empire's new route towards anti-progress, imperialism, slavery, and war. Zorn remained behind his desk leaving his generals to lead those. Duncar Kuz would meet his fate on 15 May 1331, when while speaking on Planet Aiztar after a victory, he was shot by a nationalist's poison bullet in the chest. He was taken into care but died hours later. This pushed his supporters to the edge and the war became chaotic as they led themselves. Over a year later, the rebels would win the war, rewrite the Great Constitution, and declare the Second Great Empire. Duncar's brother Essemar, a former follower and diplomat, was called to be the new Emperor in his brother's place, an honor he accepted.Category:Role-Play Articles Category:Kuz Clan Category:Politics Category:Lookout I/II